A traditional printed circuit board comprises a supporting substrate and copper-foil circuit traces. These traces are usually formed by the chemical etching of a pattern defined onto a laminated copper surface. Sometimes both front and back sides of the substrate carry circuit traces. Two-sided, or double-sided designs usually are interconnected through vias (holes) that have copper deposited around the hole walls. A related technology exists known as Thick Film. Here the supporting substrate comprises flat, thin pieces of alumina (Al.sub.2 O.sub.3) on which the traces are printed with an ink containing metal, glass frit, and other additives. When fired at the correct temperatures the ink fuses to form conductive traces to which components can be soldered. An important feature to Thick Film technology is that conductive traces can be interconnected by printed inks having specific electrical resistivity after being heated in a kiln (firing).
A lessor known technology exists known as Polymer Thick Film. Here conductive traces can be prepared on printed circuit board substrate using polymer inks that contain polymer resins and metals, usually silver. Typically heat is used to cure or set the polymers in the inks to form reasonably stable circuit traces. In a manner similar to the Thick Film process, carbon-filled inks can be used to interconnect circuit traces with specific electrical resistances. Carbon prints, known as Polymer Thick Film resistors, can be printed onto traditional copper foil traces, or onto printed Polymer Thick Film conductive circuit traces.
Countless variations of printed circuit boards exist, and many variations of the Polymer Thick Film process also exist. One application of both the printed circuit board process and the Polymer Thick Film process is the Molded Circuit board. Here the process of converting a laminated sheet of material into the proper circuit board dimensions and having all the necessary holes, slots, and shapes are replaced by molding these features into the board. Circuit traces are applied to a board either during or after the molding process. One method for adding the traces was to print them with conductive Polymer Thick Film inks.
In the past the molded board with Polymer Thick Film traces (baking of the Polymer Thick Film ink creates the conductive circuit traces) found limited acceptance for a number of reasons. Printed Polymer Thick Film conductive traces have more resistance than copper foil traces. Also, electronic devices cannot be soldered to most Polymer Thick Film traces. Those electronic devices that were attached to solderable Polymer Thick Film inks did not have good adhesion to the molded substrate after the soldering process. Some Polymer Thick Film conductive inks contain lead which causes environmental concerns and which limits the ability to recycle the materials. Additionally, the molded plastic that could withstand soldering temperatures without warping were the engineering grade materials which are higher quality performing materials. These are more expensive, however, and when used, the cost advantage of the molding process is often lost. Some simple applications of the Molded Board with Polymer Thick Film traces (but without pockets) designed to fit into a connector have been used commercially, but in general commercial production of this type product has been limited.
Lassen's U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,318 describes achieving high density electronic networks by depositing filaments onto a substrate and encapsulating the filaments to achieve dimensional stability. Filaments are conductive or made conductive by various means. Access to these conductive traces is produced with the use of a high energy beam to cut through and expose the filaments. Lassen claims the use of epoxy resin sheets, and polyimide resin sheets to create his circuitry.
Parker's U.S. Pat. No. 4,912,844 describes using a heated punch to define grooves and holes in a substrate. The grooves are then filled with solder to create a circuit trace which connects electronic devices.
Beaman's U.S. Pat. No. 5,371,654 describes a three dimensional electronic package with a plurality of assemblies interconnected by aligning the assemblies so they are adjacent, and interconnected by some means such as an elastomeric material, but other than a Polymer Thick Film.
Capote's U.S. Pat. No. 5,376,403 describes ink formulations which can be used to form circuit traces, but Capote does not describe or claim uses for his ink.
Hiller's U.S. Pat. No. 5,420,755 places a component in a hole cut into standard circuit board material, but does not claim using molded pockets in circuit boards. The component is attached with a standard solder connection. Placement of the component is in a cut hole and the solder joint is not different from using any common commercial solder joint to connect the electronic devices.
McGinley's U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,599,595 and 5,688,146 describes how circuit traces can be added to molded plastic to achieve a printed connector assembly. McGinley uses current technology to attach printed Polymer Thick Film conductive traces to the top surface of the Polymer Thick Film traces. McGinley uses current technology Polymer Thick Film methods to print resistors on the circuitry of the connector.
Marrocco's U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,646,231, 5,646,232, and 5,654,392 describe the use of rigid rod polymers to form a plastic molded circuit board. No mention is made as to how this is done, nor are any claims made concerning molded pockets in the substrate or attachments of the electrical devices placed in the pockets.